


When You Love Someone

by Jisungles



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Multi, Other, Unrequited Love, based off the when you love someone mv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisungles/pseuds/Jisungles
Summary: What does love feel like to you?





	When You Love Someone

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind for a while. I based this mainly off the if you love someone Mv but there is inspiration from the other mvs as well. Also sorry I did not proofread this because it’s midnight on a Wednesday and I’m tired as shit. Anyway hope this makes you at least think, “well that was ok”. 
> 
> Also this is based more off the characters in the mv and not the actual band members but take it as you will.

——Jae——

 

Being in love feels like flying.

Soaring and swooping through the sky and past the clouds.

His heart pounding with exhilaration 

 

All it took was one glance and he knew he was in love.

One heart stopping moment and everything in his life was set into place.

Struck still with overwhelming love for her.

One look and he knew it was love.

 

He completely forgot his surroundings as he became enraptured with her.

He felt his heart grow lighter and his spirits lifted.

She changed his whole world.

 

Everyday just admiring her, til the day he plucked up the courage to talk to her.

She was fascinating, in every sense of the word.

He had never met anyone like her. She made him giddy with happiness, and he couldn’t get enough. 

 

With one look, he knew this is what being in love feels like.

 

——Sungjin——

 

She was far out of his grasp. He was too shy to work up the nerve to talk to her.

She was incredible. Her smile and her laughter made his heart melt.

He wanted to know her.

He wanted her to know him.

 

She is with her friend and pays him no mind, yet he still stares. He can’t take his eyes off of her. She has captured his heart, yet he cannot seem to catch hers.

 

Everyday anxiously waiting for the right moment. 

 

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

 

He always just waits to tell her. 

But he is afraid.

There is nothing he wants more than to just hold her and to be with her.

But he is afraid. Afraid of rejection, failure, and the unknown.

 

He waits.

 

But waiting does nothing and as time goes on he realizes he can never have her. 

She is in love with someone else.

He waited and he was too late.

 

He will keep his feelings secret. He will let her fall in love with someone else. Because as long as she is happy, he is as well. 

That is what being in love is like.

 

——Young K——

Alone.

He has always felt alone. He has distanced himself from everyone. Being alone suited him, for the most part.

 

He has never been in love.

When people describe love as falling, it sounds strange.

 

He doesn’t need to be in love.

 

Then she appears.

 

He ignores her at first, but then she appears everywhere, like a weed that won’t go away.

 

She spends time with him, and he slowly starts to feel less alone. He suddenly realizes that she isn’t a weed she is a sunflower.

 

Growing bold and beautiful and always facing the sun. A positive ray of light that makes him feel happy.

 

She has opened up a whole new world for him. She turned his whole world upside down. She dug her way into his heart and made a home there.

 

He thinks maybe, this is what being in love is like.

 

——Dowoon——

His house is always empty.

It is absent of a mother singing while she cooks or a father telling corny jokes.

The silence is unbearable at times and he just wishes she was here to hold him.

To tell him everything was going to be alright.

 

He craves that presence in his life. He desperately wants it though he understands he can never have it.

 

He goes through life in a haze. Every day a jumbled mess. Girls fawning over him as if he were an idol. He passes his classes without trying, and spends his time at the arcade.

 

It means nothing to him.

 

As the days blur together sometimes he wonders if it is really worth it.

 

Then he meets him. 

 

A protector.

 

Someone who can be with him.

 

While they don’t say much, they form a bond. And he isn’t alone. He has found someone to take solace in. A kindred spirit. 

 

Someone who can joke with him and make his days stand out, who can give him the advice he needs to hear. Someone who will look out for him and who will be there for him.

 

He finally knows what it means to be loved.

 

——Wonpil——

He watches as his best friend falls in love.

His heart aches as he sees the way he looks at her.

He wishes that he would look at him like that.

But he always knew he can never have what he so desperately wants. 

 

His friend falls deeper and deeper in love with a girl he  _ knows _ will never reciprocate that love.

Sadly similar to his own situation.

He supports his friend, it is the only thing he can do in this scenario.

 

Pain eats away at his heart and it is encased in sorrow.

He cannot bear to see his friend like this. Even though he craves the love his friend wants to give to her, he does not seek it out.

He helps his friend work up the courage to ask her out, it hurts but he does it.

 

When his friend tells him it was too late, he doesn’t get hopeful. He just comforts him. He will keep his feelings hidden as he has always done. There is no need to tell him and he knows it will not be returned, so there is no point in ruining something good.

 

He will stand by his side. He will do all he can for him. To make the one he loves happy. He will never know of his feelings and it is better that way. All he can do is stand by him. 

 

That is what you do when you love someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I cried while writing this, Day6 really gets me worked up. Anyway hope you liked it and if you didn’t then that’s cool I guess. Anyway If there’s anything i need to change please tell me, feedback is appreciated. (Don’t be too critical okay I’m not great at writing)


End file.
